


Cold Winter Nights

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and the reader find themselves trapped in a cabin in the woods during a fierce Montana snowstorm.





	Cold Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 50 States, 50 Toys Challenge on Tumblr. My state was Montana (my home state) and my toy was the Under the Bed Restraint System.

 

It was cold, bitterly cold, colder than anything you’d ever experienced. Your toes felt like they might actually fall off, you couldn’t feel your fingertips, and your nose was frozen - inside and out. And of course, Dean was taking his sweet time picking the lock on the cabin door. 

“Christ, Dean, just break the goddamn thing down,” you muttered, a shiver working its way through you. “I’m fucking freezing.”

He glared at you over his shoulder, then blew on his fingers before returning to the lock. “If I break it down, we may not be able to close it, which means the cold gets in, which defeats the purpose of us trying to find somewhere out of the cold.” 

The two of you had been arguing about everything for the last hour as you’d trekked through the woods, hoping and praying you would find shelter for the night. The storm had come out of nowhere, blowing in from the northwest, a blizzard of epic proportions. You should have expected it, Montana in the dead of winter was a sneaky bitch - gorgeous one day, a severe temperature drop to freezing temperatures the next. 

Neither of you had been able to reach Sam; cell service was spotty at best, and in the mountains, mostly non-existent. As soon as the storm had started, you and Dean had hit the road, hoping you’d come across one of the many hunting cabins that dotted the wooded landscape, shelter for the night. It had taken two hours to find this place.

After what seemed like forever, Dean pushed open the door. You rushed past him, your eyes darting around the room, taking in everything. The cabin was small, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet, one huge room with a bed at one end, a large fireplace in the center of the room, a miniscule kitchen at the other end. It was sparsely furnished, but neat and very clean. You yanked the heavy quilt off of the bed while Dean headed straight for the fireplace, whooping in triumph when he found the box beside it filled to the brim with wood.

You watched him as he set to work, admiring the sure way he moved, so confident, so calm. He was in his element, solving a problem, taking care of you (no matter how much you resented it), protecting you. It didn’t take long before there was a huge fire roaring in the fireplace, warming the room enough that you were able to toss the quilt back on the bed.

Dean peeled off his jacket and kicked off his boots, breathing a sigh of relief. He opened one of only three small cupboards in the cabin and found it stuffed with Hostess products, bags of chips, beef jerky, every one of his favorite junk foods seemed to be shoved in that one cupboard. 

He whistled, a huge grin spreading across his face as he pulled out a box of Twinkies and some beef jerky out. He dropped to the floor at your feet, holding out the open box of yellow sponge cake. You shook your head and pushed it away.

“You’re grumpy,” Dean mumbled around the Twinkie in his mouth.

“I’m trapped in the woods in a cabin obviously owned by a junk food addict. I’m freezing, tired, and I miss our bed at the bunker. Yes, I’m grumpy. Why the hell aren’t you?”

“Gotta make the best of a bad situation,” he shrugged. 

You slipped off your jacket, tossing it to the floor, followed by your boots and sweater. You fell backwards on the bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling.

“I hate you,” you muttered.

“No, you don’t,” he chuckled. “You love me.”

“Unfortunately, you are correct,” you sighed.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled.

“What? You have a problem with me loving you?” you laughed, pushing up on your elbows to look at the man you’d been dating with for six months. As much as hunters could date, anyway.

“No,” he smirked. “I dropped a Twinkie under the bed.” He laid flat on the floor, his head halfway under the bed. 

****You rolled to your side to watch him, taking a few seconds to admire the width of his shoulders, the way his thick thighs filled out his jeans, they way  _ everything _ filled out those jeans. The thought flitted through your head that you might have an idea how the two of you could kill some time during the storm.

“Well, what do we have here?” you heard him mumble. A few seconds later, he rolled to his back, an unbelievably huge grin on his face. “Wanna have some fun?”

You furrowed your brow. “Maybe,” you dragged the word out, wondering what he’d found. “Depends on what you’ve got up your sleeve.”

Dean tossed a black strap with a cuff attached to it onto the bed, then another. He jumped to his feet and hurried around to the other side of the bed, pulling two more straps from beneath it, dropping them beside you.

“What is that?” you asked, though you were pretty sure you knew.

“Looks like one of those under the bed restraint systems,” Dean replied. “My guess is the owner’s use it on those cold winter nights.” He sat on the edge of the bed beside you, a goofy grin on his face. You knew what was coming next. “Let’s try it out.”

Your stomach did a weird little twist and heat pooled between your legs. The thought of being restrained by Dean, completely at his mercy, made your heart pound and your head spin. You glanced out the window, the snow falling so heavily you couldn’t see the trees surrounding the cabin. The two of you weren’t leaving anytime soon, so you might as well do as Dean said and make the best of a bad situation.

“Okay,” you breathed.

Dean’s eyes widened, the green sparkling in the firelight. “Really?”

Your answer was to pull your shirt over your head and toss it at him. He caught it easily in one hand, watching you as you reached back and unhooked your bra, letting it slide down your arms. Despite the roaring fire, your skin prickled with goosebumps, your nipples hardening, though you weren’t sure if it was from the cool air or Dean’s eyes roving hungrily over your nakedness. You wiggled out of your jeans and panties, your eyes never leaving his. His tongue flicked out, licking at his full lower lip. God, you wanted him to use that tongue all over your body.

“Lie down on the bed,” he ordered.

You hurried to obey, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. You loved it when he got like this, hard and demanding, his emerald green eyes alight with desire and want. You knew what he wanted and you were more than willing to give it to him.

You stretched out on the bed, waiting patiently as he wrapped the velcro straps around your ankles and wrists and pulled the straps taut, your arms and legs now spread wide. Once you were secured in place, Dean leaned over you, his hand splayed over your stomach, his lips gliding up your neck, stopping right above your mouth.

“You good, baby?” he whispered.

“Yes,” you breathed, your head coming up an inch or two so could press a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, ending it far too quickly to rise to his feet. He stripped off his remaining clothes, his eyes never leaving yours as his shirt and pants hit the floor. He took his half hard cock in his hand, stroking it slowly, his thumb circling the tip, his tongue in the corner of his mouth, several quiet grunts coming from him as his shaft grew in his capable hands. You were panting with desire by the time he released himself and climbed onto the bed between your legs.

His lips closed around your breast, his hand moving down your stomach, between your legs, one finger slipping through your wet folds, his moan of desire reverberating through you. His tongue circled your nipple, his teeth grazing it, then he was sucking greedily, your back arching in response, pushing yourself closer to his mouth. He settled himself between your legs, one arm snaking around your waist, the tip of his cock rubbing deliciously against your pussy. 

You moaned, tugging uselessly at the straps of the restraint system, wanting to touch him, but knowing you couldn’t made it that much more exciting, so much more enticing. A tremble of desire worked its way through you at the thought of all the things Dean could and would do to you, how you were at his mercy. You fucking loved it.

Dean’s head came up, one eyebrow quirked in a question, his head tipped to one side. “You good?”

You nodded, your lower lip caught between your teeth, your body thrumming with need. Dean grinned, his head dropping back to your breast, his lips drifted over the swell of your breast. He moved down your body, kissing a trail from your cleavage down your stomach, coming to rest just above your aching center. He planted wet kisses on the inside of your thighs, his breath hot against your skin. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking a long, wet stripe along your pussy, his tongue flattening at the last second. Your thighs quivered in response, so he did it again, slower, a low growl rumbling through his chest, vibrating through you.

His tongue circled your clit, flicking it repeatedly until your hips were bucking wildly and you were shamelessly begging for him “to please for the love of God fuck me already.”

Dean slid a hand beneath your ass, lifting you closer to his mouth, his tongue and two fingers sliding deep inside of you, a strangled groan coming from you as he crooked his fingers, dragging them against the perfect spot. You squirmed beneath him, wanting to wrap you legs around his head, grab his head and hold it against you, but all you could do was grip the straps even tighter, and moan a little louder.

“Dean,” you gasped. “Jesus, babe, I’m so close.”

Your words did as you’d hoped, igniting his hunger for you, amping it up. He pushed himself forward, his tongue and two fingers deep inside you, his head moving side to side, pushing you to insane heights of pleasure, pleasure you’d only ever experienced with him. The orgasm exploded through you, every inch of your body on fire, burning alive with the sensations rolling through you.

Dean worked you through the orgasm, milking more and more pleasure from you with every swipe of his tongue, every breath he breathed against your heated skin. When he finally released you, his head coming up to look at you, his chin and lips were wet with your slick, his eyes were glazed over with lust, one eyebrow quirked up, that ‘look what I did’ smirk on his face. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” you murmured. “Why don’t you let me out of these things and I’ll return the favor?” You shook your arms, the links rattling where the cuffs and straps connected. 

Dean rose to his knees, an almost evil grin on his face. “Hm,” he shook his head. “I’ll tell you what. You can have one hand. But, I’m not finished making you squirm.” His hand slid down your stomach, his fingers dancing over you, your hips rising to meet his hand, your body betraying you, showing him how desperately you still wanted him, needed him. He leaned over you, his hand still between your legs, teasing you, his lips inches from yours. 

“What do you want to do to me, Y/N?” he whispered.

You licked your lips, your eyes locked on Dean’s. “I want you in my mouth,” you breathed. “I want to taste you, baby. I want you to shove your cock down my throat until my eyes are watering, I want to fuck you with my mouth until you feel as good as you make me feel.”

A growl emanated from Dean’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed, his throat moving as he swallowed loudly. Your tongue darted out, licking at his lower lip. He fell over you, his mouth covering yours, kissing you like his life depended on it. He hand slid up your arm, the cuff on your right wrist falling to the bed. He rolled to his side, your lips chasing his as he pulled away. You reached for him with your free hand, but he was rolling away from you and rising to his knees. 

“Damn it,” you grumbled. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure we both enjoy this,” he chuckled. He turned to face your feet, throwing one leg over you so he was straddling you, his hard cock in your face.

You took hold of him, stroking him, your mouth salivating, yearning to taste him. You did just that, your lips wrapping around the velvety tip, sucking greedily. Dean groaned, rocking back on his knees, pushing himself deeper into your mouth. He dropped to his elbows, his lips grazing your clit, sending a shot of white hot, electric heat through you. You tilted your head back, opened your throat and wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, urging him to go deeper. He was happy to oblige, his legs opening wider, his cock sliding down the back of your throat. You moaned, the sound vibrating against his pulsing cock.

Dean buried his face between your legs, his tongue swirling around your clit, sucking it between his lips, your hips immediately bucking in response. You slid your hand up his cock, popping him free of your mouth to stroke him several times, your thumb circling the tip before guiding him back to your mouth, your tongue dipping briefly into the slit. He was moaning, as were you, the two of you locked in a passionate rhythm, Dean rocking back to thrust himself deep into your throat, then forward to plunge his tongue inside you. Your eyes were watering, just like you’d wanted, your body wound so tight you weren’t sure you could take much more, every molecule screaming for release. You were close, so close.

The sudden loss of his body heat, of his mouth on the most intimate part of you, shocked you, drawing a loud, gasping cry from you. He was back on you in a second, his body covering yours, his deft, sure hands quickly releasing the cuffs binding your wrists and ankles, then his mouth was on yours, his tongue pushing past your lips, invading your mouth. You could taste yourself on his lips and it made you moan, your hips rising up to meet his, the length of his cock pressing into the lips of your sensitive pussy.

He eased into you, filling you completely, one hand sliding beneath your ass to lift you. You weren’t going to last, not with him so deep inside of you that you felt like you were one entity, not when Dean started to move, his cock dragging across your sweet spot with every move, not when the rhythm of his tongue in your mouth matched the rhythm of his thrusts, not when this man was fucking you senseless.

Dean moved, rolling over and sitting up in one swift move, his back against the headboard, drawing you into his lap. You lowered yourself onto him, gasping as he stretched you wide, your knees planted on either side of him. Your hands slid up his chest, circling his nipples, before locking together behind his neck, your mouth and his connected, tongues probing, exploring, tasting. 

You were on an erotic high, Dean pushing you to immeasurable heights. You moved, moaning as the sensations weaved themselves deep into your bones, pleasure and desire exploding out of you. Your nails dug into the back of Dean’s neck as you bucked wildly in his arms, riding him hard and fast, both of you completely gone, lost in the moment, consumed by lust, love, passion, whatever it was the two of you shared. 

His mouth closed around your breast, his hands on your shoulders pulling you down onto him as he thrust into you, emptying himself inside of you, a deep, guttural groan pouring out of him as your pussy clenched around his throbbing cock, his abdominal muscles pressed against your clit, the climax sudden and sharp. Perfect.

You pressed your face to the side of Dean’s neck, inhaling his perfect scent, before collapsing against him, spent. Dean rubbed your back, his hands warm as your body cooled. You shivered in his arms.

Dean laughed, reached down and yanked the heavy quilt from the floor, pulling it over both of you. You curled into him, humming contentedly.

“I think we need to get one of these,” he chuckled, picking up one of the wrist cuffs and shaking it. “That was fun.”

“Mmm, fun,” you sighed. “I wanna sleep for a year.”

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of your head and brushed the hair from your face. You snuggled closer to him, pulling his arm around your waist. 

“Go to sleep,” he whispered, wrapping himself around you. “I got you.”

 


End file.
